


The Mild 'n Moderated Amandakko Week... Entry

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amandakko Week, F/F, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: What's good for the British lady descended from a noble house fallen in disarray is good for the Texan/New Yorker rebel child of a megacorporate grocery chain, maybe.Alas, due to complications and a vague malaise, it has only wound up being...Day 1: Akko and Amanda enjoy a typical Friday night taunting the living dead.





	The Mild 'n Moderated Amandakko Week... Entry

The screaming began at five minutes past midnight. Someone down the hall--they couldn't tell just who, only that they could scream a long time and very loudly--was... well, you get the picture.

In the Crimson Corsair dormroom, Akko and Amanda were waiting with their ritual magic props. "Shit, did we miss?" Amanda said.

"Miss what?" Akko said.

"Like, aiming the Midnight Man at our room. Your room. Whatever, it's the room we're in."

Akko consulted the ritual. "Let's see... oh, huh, they wanted us to do this by candlelight. Al-so-o-o... you know, going strictly by the rules, we kinda messed everything up."

"No we didn't!" Amanda, demonstratively leaking a dollop of lighter fluid to create a sudden flare of light to better illuminate the printout. "See, we got the light, we did the names, the blood thing, and we're alone!"

"Not in the freakin' dorms we aren't!" Akko said.

"Spiritually, we are!" Amanda said. The screaming continued. "Okay, maybe you're right. We can fix this. Wos' it say about killing the Midnight Man?"

"Let's see..." Akko said, browsing. "It says... 'do not provoke the Midnight Man in any way.' And 'any way' is in all caps." She tapped her flashlight against her mouth. "Hrrrm. Hang on, lemme consult a second opinion." She trapped her flashlight under her chin and dug out her phone. "Ah... here we go. We definitely should have written our names on the paper, though, like, just our names."

Strictly by the rules, one had to write one's full name out on a piece of paper and splash a single drop of blood on it. Amanda had taken care to write the phrase "TRY AND BEAT US, PUSSY -- EVERYBODY 2018 #MANFIGHT2018" above their names to let the Midnight Man know their ultimate intent. That seems to have had an unwanted side effect.

"And what're his weaknesses?" Amanda said.

"Says here 'none,'" Akko said.

"Alright," Amanda said. "That means we give this som'bitch a Plan A."

"Oh, hey, yeah, that should do it!" Akko said. "Thigh five!"

Amanda and Akko raised their legs and soundly clapped each other's inner thighs together.

* * *

The Midnight Man loomed over his paralyzed witch-victim, who was, not that he knew, Avery. She had finally lost her voice from all the screaming. "You know," he mused aloud, "you'd be surprised how many organs the average witch has. It's kind of excessive, if you think abou--"

A tall two-toned-haired witch kicked in the door. "Yo, let that bitch go!" Amanda said.

"Or we'll kill your ass hard!" Akko said, posing next to her with her wand and flashlight.

"You can't hope to even inconvenience me," the Midnight Man said, projecting his existence outside of the confines of his limited physical form. "No witch has, and no witch ever sha--"

Amanda threw her lit lighter at his dong, which was evidently flammable.

"Oh no, oh no no no no!" the Midnight Man said, trying to figure out how to extinguish himself without exacerbating the damage. Akko took the opportunity to spray basic attack spells at what approximated his head until it was blown to nothing, and the Midnight Man perished.

Akko dusted her hands. "One down, on the ground."

"Hells yeah," Amanda said, holding up a hand ripe for a high five. Akko didn't leave her hanging. "You're welcome... Avery, I wanna say?"

Avery nodded. "Thank you for... whoof..." Her voice was scratchy and wan, quiet as a church mouse trying to take a piss in peace for once.

"It's cool!" Akko said. "You don't have to strain yourself! Just make us breakfast or something tomorrow. You have a cooking show on YouTube, right?"

Avery nodded more vigorously.

"Hella!" Akko said.  "Canadian bacon up ins!"

"It's like that Supertramp song. Except it's in the UK but we get to act like we're having breakfast in America!"

"...so I should make kippers 'cause you're nostalgic for British breakfast food?" Avery gasped.  "That's... like... what the song is about?"

"I don't get that even a little bit," Akko said, proudly.


End file.
